The Poem
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: Derek Venturi has written a poem? Impossible, but true. And now the poem has fallen into the hands of Casey McDonald. What will happen when she discovers what the poem means and who it's about. Uh-oh for Derek. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Okay!! So, I just realized that in my fanfics, I haven't mentioned Paul. Kind of sad considering that I actually like Paul quite a bit. So, I'm going to try and add more Paul into this story. I know it's a little OOC on the Derek part, but oh well. I don't think this fic will be that long, either. Just stick with me, people, and review and I'll love you!! Thank you and please read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I do own the little parts of the poem you read, though.

--

A knock sounded on Paul's - the school's guidence counselor - door in the middle of third period, which was quite odd. Paul hardly got visits at this time excluding the occasional rant from Casey McDonald, Paul's regular.

"Come in," Paul shouted, thinking the knock most likely came from Ms. McDonald, except Casey never knocks, but instead she usually barges right in and starts complaining. To say that Paul was surprised to see Derek Venturi, Casey's step-brother, come through the door would be an understatement.

Paul had seen Derek once before, but his agenda appeareed to be rather clear - find out what Casey had said about him during her regular visits. And if Paul had been sipping on his coffee at that moment, he mostly likely would have spit it out all over his desk, Derek, the floor, or all three.

"Derek?" Paul asked, Derek taking a seat in front of Paul's desk. "I wasn't really expecting to see _you_," Paul said, raising his eyebrows at said step-brother.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because my English teacher sent me here after reading my stupid poem and saying something about a family complex," Derek said casually, shrugging and looking around Paul's office. Paul raised his eyebrows at Derek's explanation.

"Poem for English class?" Paul asked. "Do you happen to have that poem with you?" Derek looked over at him and nodded smugly.

"Yeah," he said. "Why?" His eyebrows furrowed together. Sure, _The Derek Venturi_ had written a poem, but was it _that_ surprising? He was fully capable of writing a poem if he really wanted to. Or, if he was just really frustrated with something, then he could easily blast his music and scrawl out words on a scrap of crumpled notebook paper.

Of course, writing poems had always been his keener step-sister's thing and if anyone found out about that poem, he'd written, things at school would change. Things at_ home_ would change. His whole world would turn upside down.

Paul shrugged at Derek and replied, "Well, your teacher sent you here because of that poem, right? So, I would be able to understand better as to why she sent you here if I read that poem." Paul leaned back in his chair and intertwined his hands with on another.

Derek shifted uncomfortably in the chair as his mouth turned downwards in a scowl. "Umm," Derek mumbled, shifting his gaze to his lap.

"Listen, Derek, either you can give me the poem, I could go ask your teacher about it, or you could tell me, yourself, what the poem says," Paul said and smirked as Derek's eyes widened in horror at Paul's threat. He raced to dig in his leather jacket's pocket and then brought his hand out, holding a crumpled, folded, lined piece of paper and hastily shoved it at Paul.

One Paul had taken it, Derek shifted his gaze back to his lap. Paul eyed him then slowly unfolded the folded paper. Paul's eyes scanned the writing and his mouth dropped a little in shock at two lines:

_If I hate her and she hates me,  
then why can't I just let her be?_

Paul soon realized what - or more appropriately, who - the poem was about. Derek's keener, uncool, klutzy step-sister, Casey McDonald. Paul looked up at Derek, then back down at the paper and continued reading. Although, when he came to the last two lines, his eyes bugged out and he read over it several times.

_What is this bubbly, churning feeling inside?  
This feeling that I just can't seem to put aside._

Paul closed his mouth quickly, realizing it had been hanging open for several minutes. He teared his eyes off the paper and looked at Derek. Derek glanced over at Paul and held his gaze for quite some time. Finally, Paul decided on breaking the silence.

"So, umm, would you like to talk about the poem? Like, what it means and everything," Paul said and Derek quickly tore his eyes away and stared at the wall to his right. "It means nothing. It's just a stupid poem I happened to write," Derek said blandly.

Paul raised his eyebrows at Derek. "Oh, really, from a couple of the lines in the poem, Derek, it surely doesn't seem to mean nothing. Tell me, what was your _inspiration_ for this poem," Paul said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek's scowl deepened. "There wasn't an inspiration," he said sternly.

"I'm sure there must be some reason as to why you wrote this. Is it about _someone_?" Paul asked, smiling slyly, already knowing who it was about. Derek's head whipped over to Paul and Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

"Someone? It seems pretty darn clear that you know who it's about," Derek said through gritted teeth. Paul smirked and leaned forward.

"It appears that you wrote this about a certain someone that I happen to see just about every day," Paul said.

"Well, there's two people that you see every day, isn't there, Paul?" Derek said, smirking. "Casey McDonald and your mother." Paul's smirked dropped at the obvious insult in Derek's sentence. Then, he smiled at Derek.

"Well, it seems that you know the _one _person I see every day. Casey McDonald," Paul said. Derek huffed and looked over to his right again, glaring daggers into the wall.

"So, Derek, what exactly is this 'bubbly, churning feeling inside' that you 'just can't seem to put aside'?" Paul asked, smirking once again. Derek shot a glare at Paul and scowled.

"You tell me," he said angrilly.

"Well, I don't know, Derek, it seems to me that you have fe-"

_RIIIIIING_

Derek shot up out of the chair at the sound of the bell, signally him to go to lunch. He smiled over at Paul. "Whoops, I guess I better head off to lunch," he exclaimed, racing out the door and strait into Casey.

"De-rek!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Space Case. See ya!"

Casey huffed and stalked into Paul's office, slamming the door behind her and plopping into the chair. She glared at Paul's desk and then suddenly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked up at Paul, who was waiting for her to go off into her usual rant.

"Why was Derek in here?" She asked, looking back down at his desk and noticing a crumpled paper opened on his desk dislaying a column of rhymes that were foreign to her. Then, something caught her eye: the title and author. '_Her by Derek Venturi'_ it said and she snatched the paper off of Paul's desk.

"Hey! Casey, you can't look at that! It's student-counselor confidentiality!" Paul exclaimed, trying to snatch the paper back, but Casey stood up and shot out of the office.

Paul sat back down in shock and shook his head. "This is not good," he mumbled to himself.

--

So, please review! I'll have the other chapter up soon. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay!! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I was surprised at the amount that I got for just that small chapter, but thank you very much! Well, I'm going to let you guys read on and thanks once again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

Casey quickly ran to the lunch room and spotted Emily. She ran over to her and dropped herself in the seat in front of Emily. Casey was breathing hard and Emily gave her a 'What the hell?' look. Casey held up the poem.

"Look what I found on Paul's desk," Casey said. Emily stared at it in confusion as Casey slammed it down on the table and tried to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Emily asked, craning her neck to look at it.

"A poem," Casey said. "Written by Derek."

"What?! Did you get to read it?" Emily asked, her hand shooting out to take the paper.

"No, not yet. I barely even got out of Paul's office."

About 20 feet away from the two friends, Derek eyed them suspiciously and saw a crumpled up paper that look exactly like his poem. He stopped suddenly. _'Crap! I left the poem in Paul's office,'_ Derek thought, running over to Emily, who had just picked up the paper.

Before Emily got a chance to look any farther besides the title, Derek flew by and snatched it out of her hands, running over to his usual table and stuffing the poem in his jacket pocket.

Casey glared after him. "Oh, he did not just do that."

"Umm, Casey, I think he did," Emily said, raising her eyebrows at Casey.

"I am going to read that poem. It's written by _The_ Derek Venturi. It _has _to be good," Casey said, still glaring at Derek who glanced over at her and smirked, hoping she hadn't read it, but judging by the look on her face, he concluded that she hadn't.

"Well, Case, hate to break it to you, but it's not like he's going to just hand it over," Emily stated, taking a sip of her water.

"I will force him to give it to me," Casey said darkly.

"What's up with the title by the way?" Emily said, her eyebrows furrowing. "Her?"

"I don't know, it's probably about his latest expeirence or lack there of in reality with one of those bimbos he goes out with," Casey said, rolling her eyes and scoffing, looking over at Emily, then back to Derek, returning to glaring a hole in the back of his head.

"I don't know, Casey-"

"I'm going to get that poem, Em. I'll see you later," Casey said and with that, she stood up and stalked over to Derek with a determined look on her face. She tapped his shoulder and he turned to her and smirked.

"Case, you know how much of an embarassment it is to be seen with you. What do you want?" Derek said, standing up and looking down at her.

"Do you know how much of an embarassment it would be if everyone found out that _The_ Derek Venturi wrote a poem?" Casey asked, her eyebrows raising at him. "I mean, you wouldn't want anyone to think that you're a sa-" Derek clamped his hand over Casey's mouth with wide eyes and with his other hand, dragged her out of the lunchroom and into the hallway, pushing her up against a locker.

He bent down to her eye level and glared at her. "You don't tell _any_one about that poem, alright?" Then, a look of panic came over his face. "You didn't read it, did you?" He took his hand off of Casey's mouth and put it on the locker beside Casey's head. He let go of her wrist and put that hand up against the other side of her head.

She gave him a confused look and shifted uncomfortably. "No. I just read the title, but why do you not want me reading it? And why were you in Paul's office discussing it?" Casey asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Derek sighed in relief and let his head hang down.

"Thank God," he mumbled and pushed himself away from her and walked away. Stuffing his hand into his pocket and feeling the poem, grateful that she hadn't read past the title. Casey stared after him in confusion. She shook her head and made her way back into the lunch room and over to Emily. She sat down across from her.

"Have any luck getting the poem back?" Emily asked. Casey sighed and shook her head.

"No," Casey said sadly, but then perked up. "But, I _will_ get it back. _At home_." Emily smiled and nodded at her. Casey mischeviously rubbed her hands together. So, her plan wasn't really much of a plan plan. It was just get the poem at home, but it seemed to work for Casey.

--

Casey and Derek entered the house that afternoon and Derek shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the coat rack. Casey smiled and she instantly thought everything was going according to plan. Derek would walk up to his room and she would retrieve the poem from the pocket of his jacket.

As soon as Derek disappeared up the stairs, Casey walked over to his jacket and dug through his pockets. She found nothing and cursed under her breath. _'He must have gotten it out earlier and put it in his bookbag or in his pant's pocket. Dang it!'_ Casey thought, trying to figure out where she should look first for it.

Casey saw Derek's bookbag on the ground by the stairs and she smiled to herself. _'He must have shoved it in there,'_ Casey thought and walked over to the bookbag, zipping it open and rummaging through it.

Of course, much to Casey's distress, she didn't see any sign of the poem. She sighed to herself again. _'So, it must be in his pant's pocket. Now, how am I suppose to get those?!'_ Casey threw her hands up in the air and let out a frustrated moan.

"Spazzing out, again?" Casey whipped around to see Derek making his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Casey took this chance to sneak up the stairs and into his room, looking for the poem.

She got down on her hands and knees and looked under the bed, instantly regretted it. No sign of the poem, but she did find several boxers and socks. _'Ewwww,'_ Casey made a face of disgust and climbed onto his bed, ruffling through the sheets and pillows to find any sign of the poem.

"What are you doing?" Casey nearly jumped a foot in the air and she stumbled on the bed and fell backwards, her head landing on the pillows of his bed. She turned her head and saw Derek standing by the bed, chewing on a sandwhich and giving her a suspicious look.

"Oh, I always wondered why you stay in bed so late. And now I know, it's so comfortable," Casey said, stretching herself out and plastering a smile on her face. She heaved a sigh of fake content and didn't move. Derek put his sandwhich down on his desk and walked to the bed.

"Of course my bed is so comfortable, but just because you got my room doesn't mean you can have my bed," he said, playing along even though he was still suspicsious as to why she was in here.

"Awww, I can't have it?" Casey asked, pouting up at him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and looked at her skeptically.

"Casey, what are you really doing in here? It seems that you were looking for something? But, what?" He asked, not moving from his place beside his bed, waiting for her to get off, but she didn't. She smiled sheepishly and looked around the bed.

"Umm, I-I was ju-just looking for my..." Casey trailed off, getting on her hands and knees and rummaging through his sheets again. "Umm, my...bra!" Casey said. It just happened to be the only thing to come to her mind and she almost smacked her head for saying such a stupid thing.

"Uhhh, Casey, why would your bra be in my bed?" Derek asked, imagining why and then shaking his head clear. _'Get your mind of the gutter, man!'_ He thought. Casey decided to go along with it and did her best to give him a flirty look.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Casey asked, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. Derek burst out laughing and fell on the bed, making Casey fall on her stomach and huff.

"Casey," Derek muttered, trying to catch his breath through the laughing. "Were you just trying to be..._sexy_?!" He asked, bursting into laughter once more. She huffed and groaned at him and looked down at his bed.

" I thought I was doing a good job," she muttered, propping her head up with her hand. Derek laughed more, rolling this way and that way.

"Oh, you did a good job, but I can't understand _why_ you were trying to be sexy," Derek said, his laughter cutting short after he realized what he said. Casey's eyes grew wide and she glanced over at him. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Did you just say that you thought I was _sexy_?" Casey whispered in surprise.

"No," Derek said quickly. "Why are you still here? Get out!" He said sternly, pointing to his door. Casey stared at him for a moment before crawling off his bed and moving toward his door. She stopped at the door with her hand on the knob. She smirked and looked over at him.

"You think I'm sexy. How great of blackmail is that?" She said, laughing at him when he looked over at her in horror. He shot out of the bed and ran to her.

"You tell _no_ one that I said anything. Actually, I _didn't_ say anything! I said nothing!" Derek whispered, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yeah? Just like you _didn't_ write that poem?" Casey asked slyly and he glared at her.

"What will keep you silent about this?" He asked, getting ready to do anything.

"Hand over the poem," Casey said sternly, taking her hand off the doorknob and crossing her arms over her chest. Derek shook his head frantically.

"Oh, no no no no no. You are _not_ getting that poem," Derek said, shaking his head at her.

"Then, I guess everyone will find out that you think I'm..._sexy_," She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. Derek narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't," he said with confidence.

"That's what you think," she said, smirking and walking out the door and closing it behind her.

--

Whoa, this was longer than the first one! Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa! I am getting tons of reviews! More reviews than I thought that I would receive, anyways! Wow, thank you guys so much. I did not think this would be that popular. Well, I guess we should get a move on with my happy and fun fanfiction. Enjoy! and please, please, please review!

P.S. - I was listening to Mamma Mia by The A-Teens while watching this. I guess it made me all happy and peppy and I guess that is how this chapter came out. Lol.

--

"Hello?"

"Emily!" Casey said, practically screaming into the phone.

"Jeez, Case. No need to be so loud," Emily said sternly, but her laugh ruined her attempt at being stern and serious.

"Hey, Em. You're not going to believe this," Casey said, practically giggling into the phone. Emily perked up at Casey's tone. She new some gossip was coming and man was she a gossip queen that loved to hear everything.

"Okay, so you know how Derek wrote that poem and everything, right?" Casey asked, getting pepped up to tell Emily what Derek had said.

"Oh, my gosh. Did you get the poem and read it and it says something juicy and utterly irresistable to spread?!" Emily asked, practically yelling into the phone and getting excited.

"No, but-"

"What do you mean no?! You were suppose to get the poem. Do you know what would happen if we got that poem? We'd be able to get back at Derek for all he's done to you! Don't you want to do that?!" Emily shouted into the phone, getting frantic.

"Emily! But, I do have other blackmail, although, no one would believe me if I even did tell them," Casey muttered the last bit to herself.

"Wait, what other blackmail? There's more?" Emily said, calming down a bit.

"Yeah," Casey simply said.

"Well," Emily drawled out.

"Well, what?"

"The blackmail, duh! What is it?" Emily smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"Oh, yeah! Derek called me sexy," Casey said shrugging. Emily stayed silent and Casey glanced at the phone nervously, thinking the line might have been lost or something.

"Emily?" Casey asked slowly.

"Derek...called...you...sexy?" Emily said slowly, barely able to breathe.

"Yeah, why?" Casey shrugged even though Emily couldn't see her.

"Derek _Venturi _called you sexy? Your _step-brother_, Derek, right? _The_ Derek Venturi? _Captain_ of the hockey team? The _Lord_ of the Li-"

"Yes, Emily!_ That_ Derek," Casey heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, my Bob."

"Oh, your _Bob_?"

"Yes, oh, my Bob." Emily paused the whispered, "He called you _sexy_?!"

"Is that so hard to believe...okay, maybe just a little."

"No, I can believe him calling you sexy...just not out loud. Like, I can believe it if he calls you that in his head and whatnot, but _out loud_? To _you_?" Emily said, genuinely surprised.

"Wait, what?" Casey said, getting off of her bed and pacing around her room.

"Nevermind. Look, I got to go. My mother wants help with dinner. Talk to you later. Bye," Emily said quickly and hung up. Casey stood there staring at the phone, then shook it off and threw the phone aside.

She sat back down on her bed and began to plan on how to get that poem Derek had written back. She could of course just demand it out of him, but that would definitely not work considering she had threatened to _blackmail_ him and he refused to hand it over. She could always just sneak into his room and retrieve it.

A slow smile crossed her face as she thought of what to do.

--

Casey eased her way around Derek's room. She was clad in black from head to toe and it was 2 in the morning. She had a small flashlight with her and was scanning the area for any traces of the poem.

She sneaked over to Derek's desk and glanced back at Derek when she heard him shuffle in his bed and roll over. She let out a sigh of relief when he didn't burst out of his bed and question why she was in his room, dressed like a bank robber, at 2 in the morning.

She pushed aside some papers on his desk. _'God, he is _such_ a pig. Doesn't he ever clean this stuff off once in a while?!'_ Casey thought. She sighed and plopped into his computer chair. She lifted the keyboard up and found no sign of the crumpled paper. She huffed in frustration and spinned around in the chair to face his CD collection.

She rummaged through the CDs. Just when she was about to give up hope and turn away, an off-white crumple caught her eye. She turned to it smiling and shoved a CD aside and picked up the familiar, crumpled, folded piece of paper. She mentally screamed yes and gave herself a quiet round of applause.

She jumped out of the chair and in doing so, knocked the chair back and into Derek's computer desk with a loud _slam_. She cringed at the sound and froze at hearing a moan and "Whaaa?" coming from the once-sleeping Derek.

"What the heck?" Derek said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Casey scrambled and thrust the paper into her shirt and slowly turned around, smiling innocently.

"Casey? Is that you?" Derek asked, squiting at Casey. She waved a little at him and he gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking through your CDs. I wanted to borrow...this!" She said, picking up a random CD from his CD collection. Derek stood up and waddled over to her and took the CD from her hand, squinting down at it, then glancing up at her, raising an eyebrow. She continued to smile innocently.

"Bullet for my Valentine? Really, Casey? You wouldn't ever listen to this," Derek said. "Even though it is radically awesome," He whispered to himself, setting the CD down on his computer desk and turning back to look at her and putting his hands on his hips.

"Now, what are you really here for, Casey?" He asked. She gave him an innocent look and shrug.

"I told you. I came here for that CD," she said, glancing down at the CD then back up at Derek. Derek raised both his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, really? Then, tell me, Case, what is one of their songs on this CD?" Derek asked, picking up the CD and gesturing towards it. She glanced down at it and grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, stabby rip stab stab?" Casey said after racking her brain for any trace of what she might have been a 'screamo' song.

"Casey, that isn't even a song. That's from 'The Emo Kid' song," Derek said, chuckling. Casey snapped her fingers and pursed her lips.

"So, that's where I heard that from," she whispered to herself and sighed, looking back up at him.

"Now, tell me, Case, what were you_ really_ doing in here?" She grinned at him and placed a hand on his shirt-clad chest.

"Oh, just because you're so darn adorable when you sleep," she said. Derek laughed and removed her hand from his chest.

"Whatever, Case. Wait," he said, his eyes catching an off-white against Casey's skin and back top. He reached out and grabbed it. She grinned sheepishly at him. "You're insane if you think you're getting this," he said. Casey pouted at him and stormed off to her room in dissapointment.

Derek let out a relieved sigh and plopped down on his bed. _'Thank God that I saw this,'_ he thought.

--

Please review! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay!! I'm so happy because all of you!! You guys review like mad men...or women. I'm trying to go for at least 8 reviews before I update again. Please make this come true!! Well, I'm going to make sure Casey gets that poem soon. You're just going to have to keep reading to see when! Okay, enough and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

Derek trudged out of the kitchen after tossing his bowl into the sink, deciding that it's time to head out. Casey had already left 10 minutes ago. That early bird. Edwin was finishing up his cereal and Lizzie was sitting on the couch watching some morning shows until the bus came.

"I'm out," Derek said, shrugging on his leather jacket which in return made a crumpled up piece of notebook paper fall out of his back jean pocket. He grabbed his bookbag without noticing it and shot out the door. Lizzie turned and saw the paper on the ground and furrowed her eyebrows at it.

She looked around, got up, and walked to it. Bending down and picking it up, she couldn't help but wonder why Derek would have a crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. She bent back up and slowly unfolded. After reading it, she went into total shock.

Seriously, how can _The_ Derek Venturi be able to write a poem? Much less, a poem expressing his _feelings_ and it was _good_, too. Lizzie read over it again, trying to figure out who it was about. Her eyes scanned the title.

"Her," she said quietly.

"What?" Edwin said, a confused look plastered on his face when he saw Lizzie holding a crumpled piece of paper and staring at it confusedly.

"Derek...Derek wrote a poem?" She said in surprise, although it sounded more like a question and a statement. Edwin furrowed his eyebrows at her and snatched the poem. He read over it and his mouth hung open afterwards.

"Who do you think it's about?" Lizzie asked, still trying to figure it out.

"Casey," he simply said as Lizzie gasped.

--

"Ugg, Em, how in the world am I suppose to get my hands on that poem?!" Casey asked in distress. It was the middle of lunch and they were sitting at their usual table, poking at the school's 'lunch'.

"Well, keep searching for it and next time don't get caught. I'm sure you'll get it sooner or later," Emily said, pushing her 'food' aside. Casey did the same and sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you're right, Em," she stated in defeat.

Across the room, Derek was frantically searching for his poem, which he could have sworn he stuck in his pocket that morning, but when he checked to see if it was still there, it had mysteriously disappeared. He stopped seaching and snapped his head in Casey's direction. He narrowed his eyes and stalked over to her.

"Casey," he hissed. She looked up in surprise.

"Huh?" She asked. He held out his hand to her and she looked down at it in confusion.

"Hand it over," he said sternly.

"Hand what over?" She asked.

"Look, you've probably already read it and had your fun laughing at me, so just hand it over," he said.

"What are you talking about, Derek?" She asked in pure confusion. He relaxed a little when he realized she really didn't have it, then stiffened when he realized that someone else might have it.

"Wait, if you don't have it," he paused, looking around. "Then who does?"

--

Derek had gone through the whole day worrying about someone having the poem, but when four hands pulled him into the games' closet at his house and two hands held up a very familiar crumpled piece of paper, he relaxed a little. Then, he realized who had the poem and stiffened.

"So, Derek. I'm assuming you don't want Casey to get a hold of this correct?" Edwin asked, handing it to Lizzie who stood behind him. Derek lurched after it, but Edwin blocked him and Lizzie stuck it in her back pocket.

"God, Edwin, what do you want?" Derek asked in defeat.

"A hundred bucks, we get to keep the poem, and we won't tell anyone," Edwin said.

"A hundred bucks?! No, if I pay that much, I get to keep the poem," he yelled in a whisper.

"Okay, that's a little harsh. How about fifty bucks, we still get to keep the poem, and we won't tell anyone," Edwin said. He was feeling a bit negotiable. Derek sighed and defeat, pulled out fifty dollars from his wallet and shoved it at Edwin, taking off before they could say anything else to him.

Edwin turned and smiled at her.

"I love loopholes, don't you?" He said. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Very much so."

"So, if we can't _tell _anyone about it, we can still _show_ people, correct?" He asked her, wiggling his eyebrows. Her smile grew more.

"Of course."

Edwin stuck his head out of the games' closet door just in time to see Casey enter her bedroom. He gestured for Lizzie to follow him and they snuck off to Casey's bedroom door. Edwin swiftly opened it, stepped inside, followed by Lizzie, and shut the door behind them.

Casey whipped her head in their direction in confusion as she sat on the end her bed.

"What?" She asked, giving them a questioning gaze.

"Oh, nothing. I just have something I'm sure you'd like to see," he said, holding his hand out to Lizzie, asking for the poem. She reached into her back pocket and pulled it out, handing it to Edwin. Casey's eyes widened in recognition.

"Is that?" She asked, pointing to the poem. They smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to be nice and just let you have, alright? But, if Derek asks where you got it? Tell him you found it on the floor or something, okay?" Edwin said in a hurry, handing over the paper and heading to the door. Casey stared at them in confusion and simply nodded her head. They left and she looked down at the poem, a smile breaking out over her face.

She unfolded the paper and read over the title again. She continued on down the paper and when she was done reading the poem, it dropped out of her hands and onto the floor. She sat in shock, staring at the air in front of her.

"Oh, my God," she whispered. She came back to her senses, scrambling to the floor, picking up the paper and shoving it in her back pocket. She raced out of her bedroom, down the stairs, yelled, "I'm going to Emily's" and ran out the door.

Lizzie and Edwin exchanged glances after watching Casey bolt out of the door.

"You think she knows?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, yeah, she knows," Edwin said with a chesire grin.

--

Wow, Casey finally found the poem! Now, what will she think of it? Please review! I'm shooting for 8 reviews for the next update! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, first things first. Holy Bobby McJesus. I put up chapter 4, go out to practice my driving, come back, and I have 9 reviews. What is up with that?! It's like...WHOA!! Thank you guys! That's truly amazing! I'm so happy that you really love this story. It makes me happy. I would sing some lovey dovey song to you right now, but I think you'd rather find out what happens next! Remember to REVIEW!! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I do own the poem in this chapter.

--

Casey hurriedly closed the door behind her, turning around to face a very confused Emily. She was in Emily's room, clutching her back pocket for dear life, fingering the crumpled paper with her index finger.

"Emily," she hissed, looking around and sitting on Emily's bed when she saw that the close was clear. Of course, the close was clear! She was in Emily's bedroom! With the door closed! Emily gave her best friend a questioning look.

"Yeah?" She asked. Casey beckoned her over to sit next to her. Emily obliged as Casey ripped the poem out of her back pocket. She shoved it to Emily.

"Okay, is what you are reading what I think you are reading?" Casey asked. Emily furrowed her eyebrows at her, then looked down at the poem and read the title, causing her to gasp.

"You got the poem?!" Emily exclaimed in excitement.

"Read it! Out loud, please. I'm not sure if I read it correctly," Casey said, putting her head in her hands. Emily nodded and looked down at the poem, voicing the first line.

"_I can't decipher this.  
__If I try, it leaves me in a black abyss.  
It confuses me to no end.  
It is her that I can not comprehend.  
If I hate her and she hates me,  
then why can't I just let her be.  
And when she prances around, nose up high,  
why do I look as she passes by?  
She calls me vain and I call her keen.  
But, I think of her as a queen.  
I think too much in fact,  
so much I might crack.  
Break down and let things loose.  
Maybe, I should hurry and get the noose.  
And most confusing of all is what's clouding my mind.  
The answer that I can not find.  
What is this bubbly, churning feeling inside?  
This feeling that I just can't seem to put aside_." Emily recited in shock. She slowly turned to Casey to see her staring at the ground.

"I guess I really did read that," she whispered. They sat in silence for a while. Emily put the paper down on her bed next to her and turned to face Casey.

"What are you going to do?" Emily whispered, leaning forward a bit.

"What can I do, Em?" Casey asked. "He practically stated that...that..."

"I know, Casey, but you need to talk to him about it. Go to him and speak with him. Go now. It's best to do it sooner rather than later or else it will keep bugging you for eternity," Emily said, trying to be encouraging. Casey sighed.

"Em, why do you have to be right?" She asked.

"Hey, what if things go well?" Emily asked, smiling. Casey smiled too.

"Thanks, Em. You're a good friend," she said, leaning over and hugging her. Emily hugged back and then they pulled away.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Emily said, winking. Casey laughed and nodded her head, grabbing the paper from the bed and launching out of Emily's room and house, a big, goofy smile plastered on her face.

She raced into the house and was about to run up the stairs, but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Hey, Casey, dinner's ready. I was just about to call everyone down. Come and sit. We're having spaghetti!" Nora said excitedly. Casey groaned, shoved the paper in her pocket and went and sat down at her usual spot at the table.

Soon, everyone was down and eating. Edwin and Lizzie carefully studied Casey. Casey shot nervous glances at Derek every now and then. Casey stopped her glances and stared at him, watching him shove forkfull after forkfull in his mouth, barely chewing. He looked up and saw her staring. He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"What?" He asked. Her eyes widened at his voice and she quickly looked down at her plate, moving the spaghetti around and not lifting her head. Derek gave her a suspicious look, but continued to shovel food in his mouth, at a slower pace this time.

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other and smirked. Nora stared at her daughter. Marti meowed and George went on eating in his blissful oblivion. After a while, of watching her daughter move the spaghetti around her plate, Nora spoke up.

"Casey, are you alright?" Nora asked. Casey jumped at the sound of her mother's voice and jerk head so fast it wouldn't have been a surprise if she had gotten whiplash. She furrowed her eyebrows, then put on a reassuring face.

"Oh, yeah. Just fine. Dandy in fact. Umm, mom, can I be excused?" Casey asked in a rush. Nora looked wearily at her then nodded slowly. Casey shot up out of her chair and ran up the stairs.

She raced into her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and grabbed the phone. She fumbled with it for a second, then dialed Emily's number. It rang a couple of times before Emily picked up.

"Emily! I can't do this. What am I going to say? I was nervous enough at dinner!" Casey yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, calm down. It's okay. After he's finished with eating, just, you know, say you read the poem or something, okay? You can do this, Casey. You're Casey. You can do anything if you set your mind to it. Don't freak out, alright?" Emily asked and Casey nodded and took in deep breaths.

"Okay, Emily. I'll do it. Thank you so much. Bye," Casey said, hanging up before Emily could say bye.

Casey paced around her room, trying to calm her nerves. She took out the poem and read it several times. She took several more deep breaths and pep talked herself into not being a coward and if she didn't do this, it'd haunt her for the rest of her life.

She walked to Derek's room and pushed open the door. He wasn't in there yet. She closed the door and went and sat down on his bed to wait for him. She took several more deep breaths and looked around his room, deciding he should really clean it up. She jumped at the sound of the door opening and whipped her head in the direction of it, seeing Derek walk through the door and eye her suspiously.

"What are you doing in my room? Not trying to find that poem are you?" Derek asked with a smirk planted on his face. He knew she wouldn't get it. He payed off Edwin and Lizzie. Casey was brought back to the reason she was in his bedroom at the word 'poem'. She sighed as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair, turning to face her.

She looked up and looked away quickly. She took another several deep breaths. Derek was starting to get impatient with waiting.

"Okay, Casey, out with it. What are you in here for? I don't have all day to just sit here and wa-"

"I've read it," she blurted out. Derek furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"What? Read what?" Derek asked.

She looked down at the ground and carefully pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and held it up so he could see it. Derek's eyes widened in recognition as he went stiff.

"Like I've said, I've read it," Casey said, finally getting up the courage to look over at him. Their eyes locked. "I've read your poem," she stated.

--

Ooooo. Sorry about the cliffy there...okay, maybe I'm not THAT sorry. Hehe. Please review! I'm trying to go for another 8 reviews! I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy Mackerel, people. 17 reviews?! WOW! You just review, review, review. Thank you!! -hands out virtual cookies- Please keep reviewing. I hate and love to keep you guys waiting. I'm not sure why. I guess I'm just so evil with that cliff hanger. Hehe. -evil laugh- -cough cough- Okay, on with the story! Enjoy.

P.S. - Nora and George and Marti are magically all asleep. Lol. And that little sing-songing was based off of Miss Congeniality. I watched it not too long ago. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

Derek stared at Casey, trying to figure out how she got a hold on the poem. _'I told Edwin and Lizzie not to...tell...crap!'_ Derek though in a panic. He jumped up.

"EDWIN!! LIZZIE!!" He screamed and ran out his door and down stairs. Edwin and Lizzie were sitting on the couch, looking at him as he ran down the stairs, their eyes wide. Lizzie jumped up and started running. Edwin was about to follow her, but was tackled to the ground by a very angry Derek.

Derek pinned him to the ground, grabbing a hold of his neck with his hands and jerking him up and down. "Why did you give her that?!" He screamed. Edwin grabbed at his brother's hands, trying to pry them off.

"Dude," he sucked in some air. "I can't...breathe!" Derek realized his grip was a little tight so he moved his hands to his brother's shoulders and continued shaking him up and down in a fury.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Derek screamed. "I payed you off."

"Dude! Get off! I'm gonna have a concussion if you keep jerking me like this!" Edwin screamed. Lizzie was off to the side, staring in horror, praying that Derek wouldn't do that to her. She groaned. _'Maybe this was a bad idea,'_ she thought. Derek stopped his jerking and stared at his brother fiercely.

"Why did you give it to her?" He demanded darkly.

"Hey, you're the one who told us not to _tell_ anyone. You never said anything about _showing_," Edwin shrugged innocently. Derek smacked his hand and got off of Edwin and sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands.

"Idiot," he muttered, smacking his head. "There is always a way around a deal." He groaned into his palms, thinking of how stupid he was and how he should have gotten the poem back when he had the chance.

"I think you should go talk to her," Lizzie spoke up, still a little afraid that Derek would go off again. Derek groaned, looked up, and glared darkly at Edwin.

"I _will_ get you back. Beware," he threatened. Edwin cringed away, knowing that Derek really would hurt him. He groaned once more and headed for the stairs. _'I can't put this off for forever,'_ he thought pathetically. He sulked up the stairs and hestitated when he neared his bedroom.

He sighed and walked in sluggishly. Casey was still there, looking rather impatient. He glanced at her then away and sat down in his computer chair.

"So..." he said uneasily. "They gave that to you?" He asked, motioning to the poem that was still in her hand.

"Yep," she said, nodding, looking over at him. He dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

"I knew I should have burned it when I had the chance," he said. Casey laughed and he jerked his head up to give her a confused look. She continued laughing and rolled over on his bed, clutching her stomach and trying to breathe.

"What the heck are you laughing at?" He asked. Casey took some breaths and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You. You look like the world has just ended or something," Casey said.

"It has," he said, dropping his head back into his hands. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, it hasn't," she said. He looked up at her, confused by what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She lifted the poem up and sniffed, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"This," she motioned at the poem. "Is the sweetest thing I've ever read. And it was written for me," she said, bursting into happy tears. Derek looked scared at the sight of her tears and flailed his arms at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You know I don't do tears," he said, then thought back to what she had just said to him. He stopped flailing and look confused. "Wait, what? Sweet? And how do you know it was written for you?" He scoffed, looking away. "I mean, it could have been written for, you know, some...other...girl."

Casey started laughing and shook her head, wiping the tears away. "Derek, don't play dumb. You know this was written about me. And what do you mean I hold my nose up high?!" She asked, looking down at the poem and re-reading it, getting a little angry that he said she holds her nose up high.

"Oh, come on, Case, please tell me you noticed that you walk around like that," he said, laughing at her angry expression. She huffed and looked back down, then smiled. He worried about what she would say next.

"You think I'm a queeeen," she sing-songed.

"Umm, no, you are completely miss-reading that," he said.

"You think I'm sexy. You think I'm pretty. You want to hold me. You want to kiss me," she continued to sing-songed as Derek grew uncomfortable.

"That...is completely...unfair," he said, getting up and walking towards her. She stopped and looked up at him, puzzled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You go and sing about all those things and act so darn...cute," he shuddered at the word, not believing he was saying it out loud. "But," he smirked. "What Derek wants, Derek gets," he said. Casey furrowed her eyebrows at him, thoroughly confused as to why he was leaning closer...and closer...and closer.

She finally got the memo when his lips were planted firmly on hers. Her eyes grew wide, then they drooped close. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him onto the bed. He pulled back abruptly. She stared at him with a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Wait right here," he said, getting up, going to his desk, opening a drawer, and pulling out a pair of hand-cuffs. She eyed him wearily. He raced out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He found Lizzie and Edwin sitting on the couch again. They didn't see him coming down, so he snuck up behind the couch, and latched the hand-cuffs on each of their wrists.

They jerked their heads back at him, then down at the hand-cuffs that had them connected together. Derek smirked at them and ran back up the stairs and to his bedroom. He entered to find Casey still in her place. He smiled at her.

"Where did you hand-cuffs?" She asked. He held up one hand.

"Don't ask," he stated, before kissing her again.

--

Hehe, I hand-cuffed Edwin and Lizzie together. -snickers evily- Should I continue with it or make an epilogue or end it and make a sequel with Edwin and Lizzie being hand-cuffed together and whatnot? Please tell me! Thank you guys so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Haha, you guys make me smile. Okay, so, I'm gonna be nice here. And since all of you have given different opinions on what I should do next, I'm going to do all three: this chapter, an epilogue, and a sequel for you Lizwin lovers! Wow, a lot of work, but you guys better keep me going! I mean it! Okay, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

"Derek?" Casey asked, pulling away from one of the several kisses that they had shared in the last 5 minutes.

"Yeah, Case?" He asked, smiling.

"What are we going to do about our parents?" She asked.

"What about them?" He asked, kissing her neck. She shuddered against the kiss.

"What are they going to think? I mean, about this," she said, motioning with her hands.

"Who cares?" He asked.

"Derek," she said sternly. He continued to kiss her neck and jawline.

"Come on, Case, lighten up a bit," he replied.

"_Derek_," she said again.

"Case, relax, we can deal with that later. Better yet, let's not deal with that at all," he said, kissing the other side of her neck. She groaned and pushed him off of her.

"De-_rek_!" She exclaimed as he looked at her sheepishly, longing to go back to kissing her neck. "Listen, I'm serious, what the heck are they going to say? What in the world are we going to do?" She asked, getting panicky.

"Case, calm down, let's just take care of that later. Or sleep on it or something. It's late, go to bed, tomorrow is Saturday," he said, sighing. She groaned and got up from his bed. She turned to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine," she grumbled and stalked off to her bedroom. He watched her go, smiling. He leaned back on his bed and sighed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Edwin and Lizzie were contemplating on how to get out of the handcuffs.

"Edwin, I don't think we'll ever get out of these," she said, losing all of her hope and dropping her head into her hand that wasn't handcuffed.

"I'm sure we can figure out some way out of these darned things," he grunted, trying to yank his hand out of the handcuff. He sighed and dropped his hand on the couch. "Our parents are already asleep. I don't think we should wake them or anything," he stated sadly.

"Edwin?" She asked, not moving her head.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over at her.

"How are we going to sleep?" She questioned and sighed. Edwin went pale.

"I-I have no clue," he said, looking away from her.

Upstairs, Casey was laying in her bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't fall asleep with the thought of her mom and Derek's dad yelling at her. She groaned, grabbed her pillow, and put it over her head. She proceeded in screaming into it. She threw the pillow aside and huffed.

"Chill, Case," she said to herself, then whimpered, "Oh, who am I kidding?!" She flipped over and pulled the sheets over her head.

Edwin and Lizzie stared uncomfortably at Edwin's bed. It was bigger than Lizzie's and they really didn't want to sleep on the floor.

"Sooo..." Lizzie said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ummm, you take that side and I'll...take this side?" he asked, pointing to the right side, then the left. She nodded and they headed to the bed. They got on awkwardly. They covered themselves up and sighed.

After a couple of minutes, Edwin was starting to get even more uncomfortable. He turned on his side, accidently bringing Lizzie's arm with him. She looked over at him, raising her eyebrows. He didn't seem to notice what he did.

"Umm, Edwin?" she asked.

"Yes, Liz?"

"Can I have my arm back?" He flipped back over with a huff, returning Lizzie's arm to its original place. She sighed in content, glad that her arm wasn't strewed over Edwin any more. It was rather unpleasant.

Derek sighed once more in content. Then, he sat up straight in bed and went pale.

"Oh, no, Lizzie and Edwin are still handcuffed together," he said out loud. He stayed there for a while, thinking of what he should do. Then, he smirked to himself and laid back down. "Haha, I wonder what they'll do," he said and grinned evilly at his ceiling before falling fast asleep.

Casey sighed and turned once more. She was fed up with all the tossing and turning. She shot up from her bed and raced to Derek's room. He was fast asleep and she shook him violently.

"Whaaa?" He asked, waking up and looking up at her. He grinned, letting himself fall back on the bed. "What is it, Case?" He asked.

"I can't stop thinking about what our parents will say," she said in a worried voice, pacing back and forth by his bed. He groaned and sat up, scratching his head. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up even more.

"Casey, I told you not to worry about it. We'll do something about that later. Like, in the morning? I'm tired. Can't I just get some sleep? You need to sleep too, you know," he said, sounding a bit whiny. She moaned and sat on his bed next to him, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"I guess I'll go to sleep for you," she said.

"That's my girl," he said, patting her back. She groaned and got up.

"Don't say that ever again," she said. He frowned up at her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's make me feel like another one of your bimbo girlfriends," she said.

"Awwww, Casey, you're not a bimbo. Actually, you're far from a bimbo," he said, smiling up at her now. She looked down and smiled, glad to have been complimented by Derek. Which is quite odd, but she dismissed it for him being really sleepy.

"Now, go back to sleep," he said, hitting her butt to move her forward. She gasped and turned around, shooting him an evil glare. He smirked at her mischeviously. She huffed and turned around, heading out the door and back to her bedroom.

Derek sighed and laid back down, falling asleep rather quickly.

Casey laid down on her bed, pulling the covers on her and, feeling happy about her current situation with Derek, fell asleep.

--

I hope you liked this! I'm going to do the epilogue! The epilogue will be rather funny. But, that's the only hint I'm giving! Lol. Thank you!


	8. Epilogue

Okay!! So, I said I'd give you guys all three to make you extra happy. So, here is the epilogue. Not much to say, but happy reading!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

--

Derek woke up in a groggy state. He scratched his head and mumbled, "What a weird dream." He got up out of his bed and clumsily headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching. He found Casey sipping on a glass of milk. _'That dream seemed so real,'_ he thought, then shook his head, dismissing it as it could never happen.

He grabbed the box of cereal, spoon, bowl, and milk. He sat down at the island with the items and poured some cereal and milk. As he was chewing on his first bite of cereal, he looked up and noticed Casey staring at him with a smile on her face. He put his spoon down and gave her a confused look.

"What are you staring at?" He asked with his mouth full. She rolled her eyes, but continued eating.

"You could at least finish chewing," she said, letting out a laugh. He eyed her suspiciously, wondering what the heck was up with her.

"What's up with you this morning?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember what? All I remember was that strange dream that seemed...awfully real," he said slowly, eyeing her even more. "That wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked. She shook her head and he broke into a smile. "Thank God," he said, letting out a sigh, before grabbing his spoon and shoveling more cereal into his mouth.

"You know...that was a nice poem," she said, smirking. He rolled his eyes at her, then stopped eating and finished chewing, thinking back to something.

"Hey, what did you do with that poem anyways?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I just left it in your room. It's probably on your floor, covered in clothes," she said, laughing. He joined her in laughing.

Upstairs, Nora entered Derek's room and sighed. It was about time she started cleaning his room since he so obviously wasn't going to do it himself. She huffed and started picking clothes up off his floor. She came to a stop when she found a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Hmmm, what's this?" She muttered, picking up the paper, flipping it over, and reading it with furrowed eyebrows. She froze in her place at what she read.

"GEORGE!!" She screamed.

Downstairs, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti turned from their place on the couch to the sound of Nora's screaming. Edwin turned to Lizzie.

"What's up with that?" He asked, gesturing to the stairs with his free hand. They were still handcuffed together and it was hard to brush their teeth and eat breakfast that morning. Lizzie shrugged.

"I have no clue," she replied.

"Look! Barney and Friends is on!" Marti screamed, bouncing up and down and gesturing to the TV. Edwin and Lizzie groaned, but continued watching the TV with the over-joyed Marti.

George raced up the stairs and into the kitchen. He turned to Derek and Casey.

"Was that your mother?" He asked. Both teenagers nodded their heads and at the same time, Nora came running into the kitchen with the crumple piece of paper clutched in one hand. She was flailing about and had a pale expression on their faces. She glanced over at Derek, then back at George.

Casey and Derek looked at her with matching confused expressions and then their eyes dropped to the paper clutched in her hand. They went pale. Nora shoved the paper at George and he looked confusedly down at it. Derek started to get up.

"I think I'm gonna go to Sam's today..." he started, already heading out the kitchen. Nora grabbed the back of Derek's shirt and spun him around. She gave him a stern look. George went pale after completely reading poem.

"Derek..." he started.

"I didn't do it!" Derek screeched, hoping they would believe them, but there was absolutely no possible way they could.

"Derek..." George started again. "Who did you write this about?" He asked sternly.

"S-Sam," Derek stuttered out. It was the first person he could think of.

"Sam? But it says 'her'," George said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I meant Sam's girlfriend, Emily!" Derek said, nodding with wide-eyes. George frowned.

"You know you shouldn't go after your best friend's girl," he said. Nora looked at her husband in disbelief. She smacked his arm.

"George! He's lying! Obviously that's about-"

"Sally!" Casey exclaimed. "I've read it. It's clearly about Sally," she said, nodding her head convincingly. Nora looked at her daughter with a confused expression, as did George. Derek held his breath and looked between all three of them, waiting for someone to say something.

Nora looked between Derek and Casey before sighing. "Whatever is, don't let me know about it or let me catch anything," she said sternly, looking between Derek and Casey before turning and leaving the kitchen. George looked after her with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked, looking down at the poem. Derek snatched the poem.

"Nothing, Dad, nothing," he said, patting his father on the back. George shook his head and went back downstairs into his basement bedroom. Once he was gone, Derek and Casey let out long sighs. Derek leaned against the island countertop.

"Dad doesn't know, but Nora sure does," he said. Casey nodded.

"We're just lucky that she's pretending that she doesn't know anything, but she knows alright. I think sooner or later, she's going to confront us or something," Casey said, sounding a little scared.

"Well, we'll just wait 'till then, I guess," he said slowly. She nodded.

"Oh, gosh, I knew I should have put that in the paper shredder after kissing you," she said, putting her head in hands and groaning.

"Yep," Derek replied back, nodding. "Oh, well, enjoy the bliss of hiding while you can, I guess," he said, shrugging. Casey groaned again and nodded up at Derek.

"Yeah."

In the living room, Lizzie shifted uncomfortably on the couch next to Edwin and glanced down at their hand-cuffed hands. They really needed to get those darned hand-cuffs off really soon.

"Edwin," she said uneasily, crossing her legs. He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I really need to go," she said, looking over at him uneasily.

"Go where?" he asked, then his eyes grew wide. "Oh, no," he said as Lizzie nodded, biting her lip and crossing her legs even tighter.

--

Haha, I felt that that was a great way to leave off to a sequel! Thank you guys for reading!


	9. PLEASE READ!

**HEY GUYS! OKAY, I NEED SOME HELP HERE. I WOULD GLADLY APPRECIATE SOME IDEAS ON HOW EDWIN AND LIZZIE TRY TO GET THE KEY TO HANDCUFFS FOR THE SEQUEL! PLEASE HELP AND THE SEQUEL GET HERE FASTER AND IT'LL BE GREAT!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
